Darkness
by Dendarang
Summary: New evil arises as Flora crosses to the dark side. Will the Winx Club have enough power and unity to destroy it, or will they fall victim to their own suspicions and mistrust.English is not my native lang.


Darkness

Darkness

Chapter 1: Dream

Trees and flowers were lightly dancing like on some ball where the sound of the wind was orchestra and was directing everybody to dance. Small grass and great trees were beigned rocked left-right and the sound of the wind was going in the special melody, the melody of nature. In that melody the wind was musician playing his great master-peace while the animals in the forest and all the plants were audiance going with the sound of music. Evan white and grey clauds seemed to join that concert with ther strange shapes and sizes.

Flora was sitting on the side of the hill overlooking area below, lightly huming to herself what she called „melody of nature". She had her eyes closed and happy expression on her face. After all they´ve been trough she felt very stressed and she was feeling she was going crazy in seeing enemies everywhere. She tried to keep up her usual happy mood but something was stoping her from being happy. She had a feeling that it was the same thing that was making her go crazy with fear. She felt something horrible was going to happen. She could sense something in her, something evil, growing, kind of like some locked-up witch power or something, and it was choking her. It kept her awake in her bed and was giving her headaches during the day. But that was ridicules though Flora reasured herself. There was no way she was a witch, was it?

Her happy expression changed into a frown so uncommon on her face as fast as beutiful weather stated changing, but Flora didn´t notice it. She got up and prepered to leave for a walk trough forets when she felt ice coldness on her back almoust like Icy have hit her with spell that was as warm as Icy´s heart. In other words, sub-zero. She quickly turned around and saw that the serenic scene have changed into one of a hellish kind. Dark clauds, messangers of oncoming doom, have all gathered araound one point in the sky. That position seemed to be epicenter of everything bad that´s going around. Besides dark clauds gathering around it, blood red and raven black lightings began to strike area below from that point. Suddenly, like that wasn´t enough, a tornado formed under that point but stayed in place. _„Oh my god!"_ , Flora though as the wind began blowing stronger and stronger. Soon, it was imposible to stand and the nature fairy was beigned pushed by the strong winds.

Then, all of a sudden and with no warning, whatever was in the center of tornado, repelled hole tornado. So, now instead of being pushed towerds the tornado, Flora was pushed to forest. She flew for couple of seconds and then she hit a tree and fell on the ground.

While she was laying on the ground she suddenly felt someting evil that was loked up in her for who nows how long suddenly aweke and she had surge of power going trough her and, without evan attempting to, she transformed. But it wasn´t her normal enchantix transformation. She glowed bright blood red light and her eyes, usually full of compassion and kindness, were now blood red and radiated evil. Nothing but her eyes could be seen becouse of that blood red glow.

She flew in the sky and saw what was in the tornado. It was a men, or so she though becouse she couldn´t realy see anything from him exept that he had same blood red evil looking eyes that she now posessed..

He then flew towards her and she flew towards him. As his eyes were coming closer and she could see all the crualty and hatred in them. She could see countless totures and killings. But instead of feeling repulsed by it, she actualy felt attracted. She stretched her arm towards him and he towards her. She felt something being enscribed in her skin, she felt like it was inscribed in her very existance. Then, suddenly, a tatoo appeared on her left shoulder. It was black flower of rose with a devil´s tail going down her shoulder in a wavy way.

„Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!", Flora screamed laudly as she abruptly woke up from her sleep. She quickly got up and looked around her and then at herself. She wore her usual clothing, she didn´t glow with blood red light, she wasn´t in air and that creepy guy wasn´t there. She sighed as relief washed over her. But she still had her doubts and the dark feeling from her dream was realy there. But she just attributed it to her fear and imgination.

She got up from the clearing where she fell asleep and started walking deeper in the forest trying to find her way back to Alfea. What good natured fairy failed to notice however is that beneth her short sleeves one could see pointy end of devil´s tail. However, couple of minutes later, before anybody could notice it, it disappeard.

**And that´s done with. This is my second fanfiction, however, I´m still not exactly the best writer, so constructive criticism is appreasheated. Also, English isn´t my native language, so don´t be too hard on me. Another thing, I know this is little short but his is intruduction chapter and I always write them short and future chapters will be longer. And the disclaimer: I don´t own Winx Club. Please R&R. **


End file.
